linwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Eogan Firemoon
Born in the tenth year of the reign of his mother, Queen Tesni, and his father, King Rowan, Eogan’s birth came the same day his older sister, Nia, was kidnapped. As a result, he grew up in the shadow of his sister’s memory. Supplied with tutors, he was raised as Heir Presumptive, but always with the hope that Nia would someday return, leaving Eogan to feel very keenly that he was the spare to the heir. He saw little of his mother, who mourned Nia’s disappearance, and felt largely ignored, except for Seren Emeraldleaf, a girl his age with whom he had a love-hate relationship, as they teased each other relentlessly though they were friends. When Eogan was eleven, his sister finally came home. At first he was happy. He was there when Nia woke up, excited by the idea that they might start Ranger training together. Then he overheard his parents talking, and he was reminded once more that Nia was Crown Princess and Heir Apparent. It was then he began hearing a woman’s voice calling to him. Curious, Eogan followed the voice to an area of the palace he had always been forbidden to enter. The voice instructed him to pick up a book and recite the first spell there. He immediately regretted it, as the spell brought back his great-grandaunt, Agrona, from the dead. Frightened, he ran to his mother and confessed immediately what he had done. By the next day, Nia had gone back to Seos and returned with her husband, Eskander, as well as a horse and two other women, Rhosyn and Nisha. Eogan was curious about these people Nia refused to leave behind. Then it was revealed that Rhosyn was his grandmother and Nisha his aunt. Eogan finally knew the reason he had slightly darker skin than most Elves. His father had been born the prince of Seos. It was also at this time that Eogan began taking lessons with Agrona. Eogan having expressed a desire to become a healer, Agrona focused on teaching him healing spells and potions, calling in Enid to aid her. Daily, Eogan reported the results of these lessons to his mother, more than happy to provide her with more details than she wanted. Though for the first few weeks Eogan always had the head of the guard, Lucas, with him, something changed suddenly, and he found himself confused when his mother told him that he no longer needed to have Lucas in the room. He also found that Agrona was sending him out early. Soon enough, he learned that Agrona was pregnant, and that there would soon be a new cousin to play with. When Adamina, Seren’s mother, returned from acting as an ambassador to Halmar with severe injuries, Eogan got his first test as a healer, working with Agrona to care for Adamina’s wounds. Eogan’s first real test as a sorcerer came when his family went to Seos to celebrate the birthday of his father and aunt, as well as for the marriage of his aunt to Aeron, one of the Rangers of Linwood. During the wedding feast, Arya and Agrona were kidnapped. Eogan was sent home with a Shadow Walker, though he longed to help, and he found himself using the spell Agrona had given him to disable the charms on her books so that she could search through them. Eventually, he found a spell that would reveal any hidden sight. He convinced Alastar to take him through the shadows back to Seos, where he presented the spell to his grandfather. Though Ryder disliked the idea that Eogan had been going through Agrona’s things, he allowed Eogan to cast the spell. Immediately, a bright light spread out from the castle and covered all of Seos. After that, Artunis took Ryder through the shadows, and they finally found Arya and Agrona. They also brought home a mute slave who was called Pari, only to learn that she was, in fact, Cliona, long thought dead, and Eogan learned that his maternal grandmother was still alive. As soon as he turned twelve, Eogan began his training as a Ranger, following in his parents’ footsteps. Because of his desires to become a healer, it was only natural that he be paired with Enid as his mentor, though it was unusual for a mentor to be of the opposite gender of his or her protégé. It was under her direction that he delivered Agrona's twins, Lorcan and Rordan. He also entered the Shadows, aided by Nimeshaph, to deliver his own nephew, Drystan. It was around this time that Tesni became ill, poisoned by meadow saffron. Eogan was distressed by this and failed to focus on his training, choosing instead to focus on finding a cure. Eventually, though, Enid convinced him to focus, especially once Eogan’s young aunt, Nasrin, helped them to find the needed antidote through a prophetic dream she’d had. With his mother cured and healthy again, Eogan was able to focus on his knife throwing. He continued his training when they evacuated to Yewsel. It was there that his life would change forever. The time leading up to the Battle of Hearts was, for the most, mundane for Eogan. He aided in the births of both Sigrid and Drusus's daughter Shula and Finn and Aysun's son, Aidan. He both argued with and better bonded with his mother. But then Aeron called him into the small Yewselian house that he and Nisha shared. It was there that he learned that he was to be Aeron's heir should Aeron fall in battle. When the battle came, Eogan was stationed at the bridge. He made the first kill of the battle with a well aimed knife, but he was also one of the first to be injured. As Enid was working to bind his wound, a Seosan guard by the name of Adir, whom Aeron had betrothed to Nasrin, came and took Eogan through the Shadows and away from the fighting. There, Eogan learned that Aeron was dead, and he was now King of Seos. His training suddenly over, Eogan took the throne that had been his grandfather's, then his uncle's. Suddenly, at the tender age of twelve, Eogan was the most desirable bachelor in all of Seos, and he didn't know what to do as father after father offered up his daughter to the women's quarters in the palace. It wasn't until Drusus reminded him of the other purpose, to educate young women and elevate them, to give them a better life than they might otherwise have, that Eogan began accepting some of them, though his heart was set on Seren. A year after the Battle of Hearts, Eogan returned to Linwood to sign a treaty that brought all of the Five Kingdoms into an alliance, joking that he never thought he'd be signing a treaty with his own mother. He also finally gained a promise of Seren's hand in marriage, and he married her five years later.